


Holiday Blues

by Miyotesse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyotesse/pseuds/Miyotesse
Summary: Alya spends some time away from Paris, and finds herself missing two ladies in particular.





	Holiday Blues

                Blue-white light flooded over Alya’s face as she stared at her laptop screen, chewing on her lower lip. She was wrapped up in a blanket, legs crossed beneath her, hiding most of the glow from the room with her duvet hanging over her head and the computer. A small night light sat glowing beside her, providing enough light for her to see her keyboard. She fidgeted nervously as she idly glanced through the Ladyblog’s twitter feed, eyes falling to the time in the corner of the screen. It was half past two in the morning. She rubbed her eyes firmly, shuffling about to give her toes some respite and to alieve some of the pins and needles she was feeling. On the side of the screen, written in black marker on a sticky note were the words ‘TELL HER’. She checked to make sure that her headphones were plugged in and that her mic was working, and let out a heavy sigh. Suddenly, the machine began to make a blooping, jingling noise that scared the life out of her as the screen flashed with two big buttons, one red, and one green. Alya quickly pressed the green one, and took in one last breath.

                “Hey giiirl!” she whispered, waving her hand at the camera that rested on the top of the thing’s screen. The pop up window remained black, but through her headphones she could hear rustling.

                “Alya!! It’s so great to see you again! Papa woke me when he was getting ready, so I’m hopefully awake enough!” a familiar voice came through, sending a shiver through her spine. The blackness cleared and was replaced with a blurry, shuddering image of Marinette as she waved back at her.

                “Hehe,” she giggled hoarsely, trying not to be too loud. “Marinette and being awake, now there’s an unusual combo,” she teased. She could just about make out the pout on the lips of her friend, which made her giggle again.

                “How’s Martinique? Is it as beautiful as your parents described it?” Marinette asked. Alya tilted her head for a moment, considering the question.

                _Not as beautiful as you_ she thought to herself.

                “So beautiful! Marinette, I wish you could’ve been here! It’s so vibrant, so colourful! I’m taking about a million pictures babe, I’m going to show you everything!” she breathed excitedly.

                “I’m so glad! I was worried you might not have a good time, you seemed so sad at the airport,” the dark haired girl who was an ocean away from Alya said.

                _Duh, I was sad because I wouldn’t get to see you for a week and a half!_ Alya thought, shifting a little more to rid her body of the little aches it was developing.

                “I was just nervous, I’ve never flown before,” she said, lying to divert the girl’s attention from her previous low mood.

                “Really? The fearless follower of Ladybug, the girl who’s been victims of more Akuma than even Chloe, scared of flying, even though she’s been whisked into the air by Paris’s heroes more times than I can count?” Marinette said with a giggle.

                “That’s different! Ladybug is stronger…” she began.

                “Hah! Ladybug, stronger than a airplane, tougher than tough, rougher than rough. I heard she has an eight pack! I hear she’s shredded!” Marinette said with a giggle. Alya rolled her eyes with a groan.

                “Uugh, don’t even come at me with your outdated memes, you wound me dear Marinette,” she said, hand placed over her heart like she had been shot there. This caused the baker’s daughter to descend into a fit of giggles contagious enough to get Alya into hysterics as well. They devolved into giggled, snorted laughter.

 

                Alya regained her composure after a minute or so, leaning forwards, her curled tips hanging in front of the camera.

                “I miss you,” she said, her voice even lower than before.

                “Alya, I didn’t quite hear that, hang on. OK, I turned my volume up,” she said, tapping her headphones. Alya rolled her eyes a little, a huff of a chuckle escaping her.

                “I miss you,” she said, eyes locked on the girl’s face on her screen. Marinette’s expression was unreadable.

                “Alya…” she whispered.

                “M-Marinette,” Alya mumbled, looking into the camera.

                “I miss you too,” was the hushed response. Alya let out a heavy, much punctuated sigh, another shiver running through her body as she sucked in a stuttered breath.

                “Thank you for getting up this early for me. It really means a lot,” she said, eyes flicking to the note on the side of her screen. She closed her eyes, and reached for it, crumpling it up and tossing it behind her laptop. Emotions were running high in her mind, and she didn’t need the extra guilt of messing up her confession, and she definitely didn’t need the possibility of ruining her friendship with it.

                “I’d do it a hundred days in a row if I had to,” Marinette replied, leaning against her desk, her head resting on her hands. Alya’s heart skipped a beat.

                “Please don’t do that, you barely sleep as it is. Oh gosh, and it’s a Saturday too, Marinette, I’m sorry, I’m so selfish asking you to do this,” Alya whispered, hands covering her mouth as the realisation dawned on her a little too late that Saturday was the one day that her friend actually got meaningful sleep.

                “Alya! It’s fine, really, it’s… ohmygosh, Alya! Are you OK? R-really, it’s fine! Please don’t cry!” Marinette squeaked, as the girl watched on in some confusion. It took her a few moments to realise that she was actually sobbing, and that her cheeks were already sodden with her tears.

                “I’m so sorry Marinette,” she croaked, body shaking with every gasp of air she took.

                “You don’t have to be, you’ve done nothing wrong! Alya!”

                “I’m sorry, I know you’ve… I know you have a lot to do, a lot more than most, and, and, and I still made you to do this because I’m a dumb idiot and I missed talking to my friend and I’m so selfish,” Alya went on, fighting back her tears valiantly, letting only the barest trickles escape down her cheeks.

                “Alya! You did not **make** me get up this early! I chose to do it! I missed you too; I’ve wanted to talk with you face to face for days! Don’t… don’t feel guilty, ok?” Marinette said, as Alya sniffled and rubbed at her eyes.

                “’m sorry,” Alya mumbled in a croaky whisper. She gazed down at the screen through hazy eyes, letting out a sigh as her lips began to curl up a little. “thank you, Marinette,” she added. The two girls sat in silence for a little while, just watching one another.

                “Alya… is… is something else the matter?” Marinette asked eventually. Alya glanced away from the screen, fidgeting on top of her bed.

                “Uh… I… broke up with Nino…” she said softly. Marinette’s eyes widened and she began to speak, but Alya held up her hand to stop her. “It was amicable, he, uh… he opened my eyes to something I’d not been realising for a long time. He’s a good friend,” she said, hands sliding up behind her head. “Too good for me really,” she added.

                “Alya…” Marinette grumbled.

                “Sorry. I just… it’s… I still need to sort my head out a little, and normally when I need to do that, I go to you because you’re wonderful and you let me vent. But this happened like an hour before I came out here! And I have no-one to drape myself over!”

                “Well, how about I meet you when you get back? We can go to Carette and talk,” Marinette said with a smile. Alya beamed at this suggestion, nodding in agreement.

                “So long as you’re OK with that, we’re coming in late, like, ten pm Paris time,” Alya said, grinning side hard it was beginning to hurt.

                “You’re paying for the drinks though,” Marinette said, waggling her finger. Alya giggled.

                “Ohh, ouch. Dunno if you’re worth that much, Marinette,” she said with a smirk. Marinette huffed in indignation, as a phone began to ring behind her.

                “Oh shoot, that’s… well, I have to go, sorry Alya. I’ll see you in a few days,” she said, smiling before the call disconnected, leaving Alya to squeal with glee as she hugged her blanket around herself.

 

                The time crawled by at a snail’s pace for Alya, and while she enjoyed her remaining time with her family, she was desperate to return to Paris, and at the same time, the thought of the pending conversation wrenched her guts.

                “Alya! Watch out please!” her mother chided her as she walked in front of the baggage trolley the chef was pushing. The girl hopped back out of her path, watching as her two younger sisters rode the trolley that her father was spinning around, the twins giggling with glee. Alya smiled, remembering the night she had been given the chance to save her sisters, the night she first realised… well, everything she was about to discuss with Marinette. It was thanks to her recollections that she was delayed behind her parents heading through the arrivals section of the airport, and was alone when she saw her. Alya had read descriptions of cherished reunions before, but none of them did justice to the real thing. She watched Marinette toss the sign that bore her name aside as she leaped over the barrier, the grip on her luggage all but gone, letting the case thud to the floor. She ran forwards as Marinette’s feet hit the floor, the baker’s daughter stumbling forwards but managing to get some momentum. The two girls hit one another hard, arms wrapping tightly, so tightly, around one another as they shrieked with glee.

                “ **I missed you!** ”

                “ **I missed you more!** ”

                “ **I missed you the most!** ”

                “Nu-uh! I missed you way more!”

                “Are you kidding, it’s been sooo boring here I have missed you way more and hey did you get taller?”

                “It’s the heels. I’ve been practicing,” Alya said, releasing her friend from the hug enough to let her look down at her feet.

                “Ahh, those are so cute! Oh my gosh, I have a dress that would go with them **so** well!” Marinette exclaimed, pulling back to look down at the heeled sandal-like shoes. “And I absolutely love your nails, did you do those yourself?”

                “There was a salon, Maman wanted to go and didn’t want to alone…” Alya said, as if somehow excusing herself from this overtly girly activity. Marinette giggled, pulled Alya back in for another hug.

                “Nnnnnnhhh!!” she groaned as she put all her strength into the hug, knocking the wind out of the girl. “It’s so good to have you back!” she said, as Alya wriggled free and went to retrieve her case. Marinette hugged her free arm as they walked towards Alya’s waiting parents.

                “So, come on, tell me **everything!** ” she squealed.

                “Babe, I swam with giant sea turtles!” Alya began, Marinette’s eyes widening.

 

                They talked seemingly without end as the Cesaire’s made their way to their parked car. Marinette and Alya squeezed into the back of the car alongside the twins’ car seat, and continued to share stories as the car wove its way through Paris, stopping outside the café to let the girls out.

                “Home before 1am please Alya,” Marlene called out past her husband, who arched an eyebrow in surprise.

                “Yes Maman,” Alya said dutifully.

                “And when you decide to stay at Marinette’s, please let us know before midnight,” her mother added, causing Otis to let out a cackle of laughter. Alya began to blush brightly, as did Marinette. The two girls thanked Alya’s parents, and the car drove off. The girls chose a small booth in one corner of the bustling café, and Alya pulled out her laptop.

                “Girl, you are not going to believe some of these pictures, I swear, none of these are-” Alya began, stopping when she saw the vision of concern that was Marinette’s face.

                “Alya… we need to talk,” she said quietly. Alya shivered, taking a deep breath.

                “Yeah…” she mumbled.

                “I… I spoke with Nino. N-not, I didn’t go to him, he came to me, I swear, I didn’t pursue this Alya,” she said, arms flailing in her characteristic way. Alya nodded her head.

                “I’m surprised he didn’t sooner…” she said quietly, gazing down at the hot chocolate she had ordered, watching the foam slowly swirl around in the cup, marshmallow melting into it.

                “He said that he broke up with you because you were in love with someone else. He was… he made it seem like you were in love with Ladybug,” Marinette said, her tone implying questions she perhaps refused to ask. Alya continued to stare down at the cup.

                “You probably think I’m crazy…” she mumbled.

                “I’m just worried you’re going to hurt yourself. How can you be in love with someone you don’t even know? Chloe, I can understand, she is clingy and co-dependant and acts like some popstar’s obsessed fan, but, I thought you were detached. I thought you were the Lois Lane!” Marinette said. Alya let out a faint chuckle.

                “That is an unbelievably apt comparison,” she said faintly, leaning back in the chair. “You don’t have to worry Marinette, I know what I’m doing,” she said, smiling softly. “I-”

                “Do you!? You’re chasing after a, a fantasy! A nothing, just some… some mask and some anonymous person who could be anyone!” Marinette snapped. Alya took a deep breath, tilting her head up to look the girl firmly in the eyes.

                “But it’s not anyone. I know who Ladybug is,” she said quietly, making sure no-one could hear her. Marinette’s eyes widened.

                “Alya… you… h-how could you possibly-” she began.

                “I guess you could say that Rena Rouge told me. I’m still not a hundred percent certain, but… I’m certain enough to take the risk. To put everything on her… and… on you,” she said, the hairs rising on the back of her neck. She had finally said it out loud. Marinette opened her mouth to speak, but Alya held up her hand. “Please, may I explain myself,” she said.

                “I’m… not…” Marinette mumbled.

                “Mari, please let me explain,” Alya croaked. The dark haired girl nodded her head. “Rena Rouge… was… that day was eye opening, in every manner. I didn’t… I couldn’t believe that Ladybug would just come to me. There had to be something more to it. There had been stronger Akuma, there had been more worthwhile opportunities to use other Miraculous. So that meant that Ladybug had to know me personally, and that’s really not a lot of people. Our class, my family, and a few people I meet on occasion. But I didn’t even need to investigate. Ladybug called me trustworthy. Marinette, of all the people I know, all the people who know me… you’re the only one who trusts me. **Absolutely** trusts me. Forget theories, forget matching pictures, and forget legends. It’s you. It has to be you, it’s… I need it to be you…” Alya said, struggling to get the last few words out.

                “Alya…” Marinette mumbled. “Why?” she breathed.

                “Because… then everything would be a little bit easier, and my crush on my hero and my crush on my best friend would be the same and then all I’d have to do would be… this…” she said, waving her hands around to indicate the two of them, and the café. “And then just… just hope for the best,” she finished, putting on a brave smile. Marinette remained wide eyed, her hands clasped on the table, her cheeks reddening by the second.

                “I… I… I need a minute,” she squeaked, scrambling to free herself from the table. She ran to the bathroom clutching her little purse, door slamming shut behind her.

 

                “Tikki what the hell am I going to do!?” Marinette shrieked in a harsh whisper as soon as she was sure she was alone in the toilet. The little black and red blob of a creature emerged from Marinette’s purse in a fit full of giggles, and while her expression was difficult to read, smugness exuded from her. “Alya just… and she… and she **knows,** Tikki! What do I do, what do I do?” she whispered as she paced around.

                “Don’t worry Marinette. Of all the people to find out, Alya is probably the person you need to worry about the least. Remember, she’s trustworthy,” the Kwami said, smiling from ear to hypothetical ear. Marinette stared down at the creature, expressionless.

                “Uuugh! You so don’t even get it! I **know** Alya can be trusted! I’ve been so tempted to tell her on dozens of occasions, in hopes of keeping her a little safer somehow, but… aaagh!!” Marinette screeched, glaring across at the mirror version of herself above the sink.

                “Then, what’s the problem?” Tikki asked.

                “She c-c-confessed to me! She’s got a crush on me! What do I do!?” Marinette replied, cheeks bright pink. “Normally I’d go to Alya for that sort of advice!”

                “So why not do that now?”

                “Tikki, that’s crazy! That’s stupid, that’s dumb that’s… that… is… genius!” the girl said, pulling her phone out of her pocket.

 

                Alya was almost in tears when her phone buzzed. She blinked back the moisture and glanced at the screen.

 

                Mari-me: hey so i need u to be alya best-friend-of-marinette for the next few texts instead of alya girl-who-figures-things-out or girl-who-just-confessed, k?

 

                Alya stared at the phone in confusion.

 

                Mari-me: please

                Al’yall: OK.

                Mari-me: So. I’ve been keeping this super big secret, well, this super big set of secrets for a while now and my best friend just pulled them down and put them in front of me one by one and then basically told me she loved me and I am freaking out what do I do help me

                Al’yall: Wow, uh…

                Al’yall: OK, so… I guess… Marinette, this is dumb, just come out here!

                Mari-me: ALYA! please talk me through my freak out like you always do I need you right now!

                Al’yall: Ok ok. What’s the bigger issue, the secret or the confession?

                Mari-me: the confession. i just don’t know what to do.

                Al’yall: well… do you like this friend?

                Mari-me: yes! She’s my best friend!

                Al’yall: but?

                Mari-me: It’s… I never thought of myself being… like… I love her. I love her so much. But I don’t know about being IN love with her.

 

                Alya took in a shuddered gasp, blinking back more tears.

 

                Al’yall: is it something you could see happening?

                Mari-me: I… think so.

                Al’yall: Then you and your friend need to talk. You need to tell her how you feel, how nervous you are. Who knows, maybe she’s just as nervous as you are, possibly even more. It’s not easy, coming out to friends…

               

                The door of the bathroom slammed open. Marinette exclaimed Alya’s name at the top of her voice, charging from the door to the stall, where she tackled into Alya, clinging to her in the tightest hug of her life. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she apologised over and over to the girl.

                “Alya! I’m so sorry! I’m such a bonehead, I’m a horrible friend!” she mumbled, as Alya patted her head gently.

                “It’s OK, I should’ve… I should have spaced out these confessions a little…” Alya mumbled, cuddling the girl as tightly as she was being held.

                “Alya… Alya look at me… this is… a huge deal, the biggest deal, but, but we’re going to get through this together, OK. Alya… Alya you’re my best friend and I…” Marinette breathed, taking in a deep breath. “Can you… can you ask me again. Or, um, tell me? Or something, I don’t know, uugh, this made so much more sense in my head,” Marinette said, shuffling back to break the hug. Alya couldn’t help but giggle to herself.

                “Marinette. I’ve got something I need to tell you. I’m in love with Ladybug,” she said, a faint smile on her face. “and ladybug is you,” she added in a hoarse whisper. Marinette shivered and tensed up, gripping Alya’s hand tightly.

                “Thank you. Alya, you’re… the best person ever. Just, ever, all the people, number one is you, and that’s, that’s the thing, which is good. Duh... sorry, words aren’t nervous when I’m good. **I mean!** I don’t, um…” Marinette stammered, becoming more and more flustered by the moment.

                “It’s OK. I know you,” she said with a growing smile. “If you can’t even string a sentence together, you must be head over heels in love,” she said, returning the grip on Marinette’s hand. Marinette nodded her head with a faint whimper.

                “Love you,” Marinette said, looking across into the girls eyes.

                “Love you to girl,” Alya replied, leaning in to hug Marinette again.


End file.
